dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark
Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov is the main antagonist in Dexter's Laboratory. He hates Dexter because of him being so much of a smarter and better genius than him and he wants to desroy Dexter so that he will be the best genius around. Biography Mandark Astronomonov was first born in the peaceful land of Flowertopia where his two hippie parents , Oceanbird and Windbear decided to have a baby. The two of them were not married but decided to have him anyway without doing so first. He was born in a lake of water and became their first born lovechild of the Astronomonov family tree. A bolt of lightning came out of the sky with no exclamation and hit him in the head. This lightning made him become truly evil, but his Oceanbird and Windbear were unaware of it while they wanted him to be a good loving lovechild to the earth just like themselves. His parents wanted to think of a name for him, and so they began describing what kind of name he would get. They wanted a name that was beyond the conforms of society, beyond the preconcieved gender connitations, a name that is whispered softly through the canyon winds, and so they named him Susan and the moment they named him Susan, he started crying. Susan hated his life and he hated everything thnat was happening to him because it was all nothing like what he wanted. One day when he was wallowing about his shameful habitat of life, he came across a strangely placed piece of technology that was randomly located right there out in the middle of Flowertopia with know exclamation as to why. Susan loved everything about this thing, he loved the way it looked, the way it felt, the way it worked. He turned it on and it created a bright light of science. If he could only master this thing called science he knew he could control the world. Oceanbird and Windbear however did not approve of this. They believed in living on earth the way it was created, back when it was pure and not overrun by technology, and so they took it from and him and instead did many activities together with him and he hated all of them because they all had nothing to do with technology or science. One day, on Susan's 11th birthday, he had finally had it to the brim with all of his parent's hippie rituals and he threw a fit. He was done with the flowers, the rituals, and the tofu and rice cakes, he wanted science. Oceanbird and Windbear came to the conclusion that they were neglecting their son's needs and so they decided to drop out hoping that they would quench Susan's thirst for evil and impurity. They traveled across the globe showing him the many wonders of the world, and Susan tried going along with it. They went far and wide to help him but even though they did all of that, he still craved to do evil in the acts of science. Eventually, the trio moved into a suburban neighborhood in a nice little home where they would settle with as their new home. Susan went out for a walk one day there when he came across Dexter who was building an invention of his. When Susan saw this he was fascinated by how outstanding it was. He knew this was science and he wanted to know all about it. He greeted Dexter and wanted to be friends with him. Dexter said he was far too busy and said goodbye to him also calling him a little girl. Susan tried to tell him that he was actually a boy, but because he looked so much like a girl with his long hair and pink dress, Dexter was confused as to how he could be a boy. He asked what his name was and he told him it was Susan. Dexter burst out into laughter over this hilarious incident. Susan was so annoyed by his laughter and mockery, he became enraged and decided he would no longer be nice. He ran up into his roo, amd took his lightbulb piece of technology and started to build himself an evil laboratory where he would do evil experiments with technology. One that would help him take over the world. He also changed his physical appearance to become more fitting of his gender. He gave himself a bowl-cut hairdo where he litterally took a bowl and cut his hair along the rim of it, and he dressed in glasses, a suit, and a tie. Then, he changed his name to a name that would express the darkness that flowed through him, and the man that he knew he would be. He would change his name to Mandark. Then, he found his goal in life, to dominate Dexter, the world, and become the smartest genius ever. In the episode "Dexter's Rival" Mandark then began going to Huber Elementary School. He happened to have started coming on the first day of school. He sat right next to Dexter in class. Dexter didn't even recognize who he was because he looked so different. Mandark was immediately being a smarter student than Dexter and he had officially taken the throne of being the smartest student in the school. Mandark asked Dexter to show him his secret laboratory. Dexter showed it to him thinking that this would be the one thing that he doesn't have. Mandark looked at it but he was unimpressed by it's lack of creativity. Then, he showed Dexter his own secret laboratory which was so much more highly sophisticated and developed than his. He told Dexter to shut down his laoratory because it was using up valuable power that he could be using to take over the world. He threatened to tell the world about his secret laboratory if he didn't so Dexter shut his lab down. The next day at school, Mandark was basking in his worship of being the most beloved student around for being so smart, and then came along Dee Dee, when Mandark first layed eyes upon her he fell madly in love with her. He wanted to get together with her but he didn't know how. Once he found out that Dexter was her brother. He resulted to him for help. Dexter had a plan to become a genius again by setting Mandark up with Dee Dee. He told Mandark to have her come into his laboratory with him so they could dance together. He dod that and when Dee Dee started dancing, she started wrecklessly flailing about his lab smashing and destroying everything in it. Mandark's Laboratory was officially destroyed and Dexter's Laboratory had been put back in business again. Mandark's Laboratory being destroyed only carried on into the next episode which was called "Mandarker". In all of the future episodes, his lab had been rebuilt. In some episodes, Mandark was revealed to be the inferior to Dexter being an eternally one-step-behind rival, but in other episodes, he and Dexter tend to be very equally matched. In the episode "Dee Dee's Rival", it is revealed that he has a little sister named Olga Astronomonov, who goes by the name of "Lalavava" instead similar to how Susan goes by the name of Mandark rather than his real name. She seems to have total control over him because she is stronger and scarier than him. Lalavava got into a rivaly with Dee Dee the same way Dexter did with Mandark. She and Dee Dee treat each other the same way Dexter and Mandark do only they fight over who is a better dancer instead of who is a smarter genius. Strangely enough, after the episode ended, Lalavava had never been seen or mentioned again. There were also many seasons 3 and 4 episodes that denied Lalavava even existing to begin with. Lalavava was 8 years old at the time Mandark was 13, but in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" Mandark was having his 11th birthday and a 6 year old Lalavava was not present. Even when the entire family was moving, Lalavava was still nowhere to be seen. In the episode "Mountain Mandark" Oceanbird, Windbear, and Mandark all went out on a family wilderness retreat and Lalavava was still absent. Then again, the 3rd and 4th seasons of Dexter's Laboratory were not officially canon episodes due to the fact they they were not createdy by Gennedy Taratovsy, the original creator of Dexter's Laboratory. After season 2 (Excluding Ego Trip and Rude Removal) ended, Mandark seems to have built a new laboratory with a more dark, evil look, topped off with a red glow. His laboratory used to have been a yellow and gray glass, bulby, futuristic laboratory. This may have been out of his anger toward Dexter and his evil expanding. The strange thing is that in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" it showed Mandark first building his laboratory and he built it in the creepy gothic look. In the episode "My Dad vs Your Dad" Dexter and Mandark's dads both got into a rivalry with each other that was very similar to his with Dexter and Dee Dee's with Lalavava. Since then, everybody in Mandark and Dexter's family have gotten into a rivalry with each other except for their moms. However, in the end of the episode, Mandark and Dexter bet that their moms could beat the other mom up. It is implied that their moms got into a rivaly just like their dads did but then again, it was still never seen in the show. It is unknown if Mandark keeps his laboratory a secret from his parents the same way Dexter does. Mandark's Laboratory is aboveground and it is also so big and tall, that it can clearly be seen as a towering laboratory behind his house. It may be possible that he doesn't because it is next to impossible and highly unlikely for his parents to be oblivious to something so obvious like that, but in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon" when Mandark was typing in the password to enter his laboratory, he first checked to make sure that nobody was there. Appearance Mandark is a tall boy who has a black bowl-cut hairstyle that lays around the top of his head like a helmet. It has a white shiny glare on it and an M shaped opening at the bottom. This hairstyle was passed down to him by his father Windbear which was also passed down to his little sister Lalavava. Mandark has a head that is big at the top and gets skinnier at the bottom near his neck. He has nerdy glasses which look exactly like Dexter's and, he wears a white polo shirt, a yellow tie with black stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Mandark is an evil boy who is bent on the destruction of Dexter's Laboratory. He wants to be a much smarter genius that him but every time he tries to he always ends up horribly failing. Mandark's Laboratory is red, scary and evil looking. The reason for this is because he built it that way out of his anger towards Dexter. He is obsessed with destroying him and getting his revenge on him for being a smarter kid than him and for destroying his lab multiple times. Although Mandark is evil most of the times, he has a soft side of Dee-Dee. Episode Appearances *Dexter's Rival *Mandarker *Rushmore Rumble *Sun, Surf, and Science *Quackor the Fowl *Mock 5 *Let's Save the World You Jerk! *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! *Dee Dee's Rival *Framed (Cameo) *Last But Not Beast *Momdark *If Memory Serves *School Girl Crushed *Dos Boot *A Boy Named Sue *Comic Stripper *Mountain Mandark *Babe Sitter *2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever *Garage Sale *A Mandark Cartoon *My Dad vs Your Dad *Sis-Tem Error (Mentioned) *Used Ink *A Quackor Cartoon *The Lab of Tomorrow (Non-Speaking) *Dexter's Wacky Races *Ego Trip Quotes *"HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!" - Various Episodes *"Dee Dee." - Various Episodes *"Please don't hurt me, Please don't hurt me, Please don't hurt me." - Various Episodes *"The answer is helium." - Dexter's Rival *"Please sir, call me Mandark." - Dexter's Rival *"Mr. Luzinski, may I please be seated in the front of you classrom so that I can obtain the full capcity of your educationally intended teachings." - Dexter's Rival *"Yes Dexter, I can read your thoughts and I am smarter than you." - Dexter's Rival *"Oh Dexter, it feels as if forever has passed since the day you destroyed my lab." - Mandarker *"Was that a Bipolar appendage?" - Rushmore Rumble *"After countless experiments, all testing proves negative, no enhanced features, no physical mutations, NO NOTHING!, It seems you shall never become anything more than a mere ducky. Oh well, I guess your'e special trick will have to do the job." - Quackor the Fowl *"It's bedtime Dexter. PERMANANTLY!" - Momdark *"Chew chew chew, chew chew chew chew chew." - A Mandark Cartoon *"WHA HA HA, WHA HA HA HA HA!" - A Mandark Cartoon Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Mandark serves as an assist in this game. When he comes out, he pulls out guns that shoot heat-seeking missiles at everyone except for the person who gets him out. He synergises with the Toilenator. Trivia *The surname Astronomonov would imply that he is Russian. According to the Animator's Bible he is also half Japanese, because his mother was based on Yoko Ono and he resembles a stereotypical Asian boy. Also, his skin is slightly darker than Dexter's. Mandark has a browner, more Asian look. *Mandark has a noticeable, strange laugh which appears to always have the same pattern of 3-5. "HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!" *In earlier episodes, Mandark's laboratory has a high-tech and more advanced appearance. In later episodes, his lab starts to have a more gothic and crude look. *It is revealed in the episode "Babe Sitter" that Mandark has a secret shrine to Dee Dee in his closet filled with an assortment Dee Dee-related things, including: A statue head of Dee Dee with candles above her head, lots of photos of Dee Dee with one of them being a picture of her hugging Dexter where he cut Dexter out of the picture, stickers on the wall that say "I love Dee Dee" and "Dee Dee" on them. He also has a stuffed Dee Dee doll and many pink and purple scented candles on the shelves and floors. *In the first two seasons, Mandark did not wear a tie and his head was shaped like a light bulb. In the next two seasons, he did wear a tie and his head was more triangle shaped. *In the Swedish dub, all characters names have been localised or spoken with a Swedish pronunciation with the exception from Mandark. The only character who does not say his name with an English pronunciation is Dexter which makes him sound very nonchalant. *In the episode "Dexter's Rival" Mandark had the ability to read minds, this randomly and suddenly disappeared throughout the rest of the series and even the episode. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, he synergizes with Toiletnator. *It is implied that Mandark's Parents are not married because in the episodes A Boy Named Sue and My Dad vs Your Dad, Mandark was referred to as a lovechild. *Mandark is the same age as Dee Dee who is in the grade above Dexter and is not in any of his classes. However, he is still seen sitting next to Dexter in his class. Gallery 268.JPG References *http://korraisnottan.tumblr.com/post/22103058940/here-is-a-psa-monarch-of-darknesss-skin-color Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Kid Geniuses Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Lovechildren Category:Antagonists Category:Astronomonov family